


What's Yours Is Mine

by fotoshop_cutout



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fotoshop_cutout/pseuds/fotoshop_cutout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, the Alpha, gets first dibs on all the food his pack (Scott, Jackson and Stiles) eats. This causes some problems when Stiles is the only one getting a single meal a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Yours Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt: Jackson, Stiles and Scott find they can't eat without Derek popping up and nomming on 3/4 or all of whatever they're trying to it. They try to find weird places to hide but he still sniffs out their food. They finally just start making more than they could ever think about eating so there will be leftovers when Derek's done.

Derek never ventured near school, so lunch was practically the only meal they had that was safe from him. Granted, it wasn't the best food, but at least it wasn't practically all eaten by the time they got to have any of it. Jackson was also relatively safe. He had a stay-at-home Mom and family dinners, so he got to have every meal in peace. It was Scott and Stiles that suffered. And even then, Scott was able to make plans to have dinner with the Argents a lot of the time (lucky him, he had a _girlfriend_ ). So mostly it was Stiles who was starving. His Dad worked the majority of nights and he was usually already gone to work in the morning, so Stiles' breakfast and dinner were both forfeit. Plus, Derek had a knack for knowing whenever he got hungry between meals.

At first it was okay—it wasn't that big of deal. Scott instinctively knew what Derek was doing, so when Stiles started basically spitting fire out of his mouth, he explained. Something about how Alphas in a pack always get first dibs of whatever the pack came across for food. So of course Stiles had mixed feelings about being a part of the pack (he wasn't a werewolf, so how could he be? But it was _really_ frickin' awesome). So the two had just figured it was a phase. If they just let him, then he would realize he didn't need to do it anymore.

The reality was that it didn't work out that way. They were always particularly ravenous when it came to be lunchtime, and they had ended up deciding that enough was enough. They started trying to hide their food, change the times of their meals, making so much food they couldn't even _think_ of eating it all. Still, there was never enough left to make a good meal out of it. It was like Derek had hollow legs or something.

Stiles groggily trudged down the stairs, his full weight settling on to each step as he groaned and rubbed a hand over his buzzed hair. The lack of food was causing a general lack of energy, which meant mornings were even more hellish than they had any right to be. He sleepily poured a bowl of cereal and reached into the fridge for the milk. When he turned back, Derek had the spoon poised over the bowl, frowning.

“Where's the milk?”

Stiles slammed the jug down on the counter and growled. Derek glanced at him. “You do realize this is _my_ breakfast, don't you?”

He reached out and grabbed at the bowl, but Derek was quicker. He clutched the bowl to his chest in an oddly possessive embrace. Stiles grumbled under his breath and Derek blinked at him, looking almost taken aback by Stiles' behavior. After a moment, Derek reached for the milk without putting the bowl down. Stiles held fast to the jug and Derek tugged again. It turned into a tugging match with corn puffs sliding wildly out of the bowl and skidding across the linoleum floor of the kitchen. Stiles wasn't sure when it happened, but Derek's claws came out and the whole jug of milk exploded, soaking him from head to toe while only Derek's hand was covered. Stiles gaped as Derek calmly licked his hand clean and put the bowl under a stream coming off of his head.

He ate all of his cereal.

[PART TWO]

Stiles took a long shower and scrubbed himself nearly raw with trying to get the milk off of him. He then suffered another morning with no food and drove, tiredly and angrily, to school. It was lunch time before he got the chance to talk to Scott (and he'd tried previous to lunch, trust him, but somehow Allison's not understanding her Chemistry assignment was more important than say Stiles _starving to death_ ). When he brought it up they were still in line, paying for their lunch.

“It has to stop. I don't think I've eaten my breakfast in, like, two weeks!” He gesticulated wildly and bit off a piece of the pizza he had yet to pay for. “Could I get another one of these?”

Scott glanced over and shook his head. “You're not the only one, you know. He actually showed up on my date with Allison last night and ate off of my plate in the restaurant. Talk about awkward.”

Stiles sighed, very much still upset. “At least he didn't try to drown you in milk.”

Scott couldn't help it, he snickered. Stiles punched him in the shoulder as hard as he could. Scott shrugged it off. Damn werewolves. They paid and walked to their table, sliding into their seats.

“Seriously, we need to do something about it.” Scott was nodding and eating a tatertot. Jackson slid into the seat two spaces down as Allison slipped between him and Scott.

“Something about what?”

Stiles just scowled and shoveled more pizza into his mouth. Scott glanced between the two and played the middle, answering Jackson's question. Jackson ate lazily and shrugged. “Have you tried going out to dinner?”

Scott nodded as he drank the rest of his orange juice. He put the empty container on his tray and made a face. “Showed up last night at the restaurant.”

Jackson glanced at Allison for confirmation, she just shook her head with wide eyes. Jackson laughed loudly and went back to eating. He was just about done when he finally turned back to the two and spoke. “You could always try to distract him with something else. Put porn on or something, that should keep him busy while you eat.”

Jackson had walked away to dump his tray, Stiles had paused in his eating and looked at Scott, talking with his mouth full. “Do you think that would work?”

[PART THREE]

Luckily enough Stiles' Dad had the night off for the next two nights, which meant that while he still wasn't getting any breakfast (he didn't even try anymore, he just fixed the cereal or the toast and gave it directly to Derek) he was still getting lunch and dinner. He considered it a win. But then his Dad was right back to work again, morning and night and Stiles was certain he wasn't going to go back to just eating lunch. His Dad had been worried enough that he was eating like a prison inmate at the dinners they'd had together. So he decided to put his plan into motion.

He ordered a pizza and got the porn ready to play when it arrived. Sure enough, once he'd paid and walked the pizza upstairs to his bedroom, Derek was lounging in his bed, staring at the box in his hands and sniffing at it. Stiles turned away to set the box on his desk and hide his smirk. When he'd schooled his features, he went to turn back to find Derek in his computer chair.

Just. As. Planned.

Derek opened the box and fished out to pieces, sandwiching them together before he stuffed a bite in his mouth. Stiles reached for a piece but his hand was smacked and a growl rumbled through his room. Yes, this was going perfectly. He acted annoyed and scowled, “Well can I at least watch something while you eat my dinner?”

Derek shrugged and leaned back in the chair, seeming smug and content. Stiles rolled his eyes and leaned over, bringing up the porn and clicking play. At first Derek didn't seem to notice, his eyes watching the pizza box in case Stiles tried for piece again. But when the first moans filled the room he froze and his eyes snapped back to the computer screen. Stiles smirked widely. Oh yes, this was totally working as intended.

However, it was only a couple of moments before Derek recovered and started chewing again, slowly. His pace picked up again and he was avidly watching the screen, seeming distracted. Stiles went for the opportunity presenting itself, opening the box as quietly and slowly as he could manage. Don't attract his attention, that was the game. He managed to get the piece up to his mouth, eyes closing as he was about to bite down—but the pizza was missing from the equation. He opened his eyes to see Derek glaring at him. Stiles gulped almost comically and tried to lean away. Derek licked the piece of pizza that had once been in Stiles' hand. Stiles grimaced. Derek tossed it back on the box and put his hand on his shoulder, forcing him down to his knees.

He was relatively certain he was about to be executed, but the normally inane ramblings that came from his nervousness were driven away from the look Derek was giving him. If he spoke now he would be in for the slow, painful death. Stiles' eyes dropped...

And found the tent of Derek's jeans in front of his face. He reflexively jerked backward, but Derek held him fast and prevented him from getting away. Stiles' eyes darted up to Derek's face again, but only found a hard look given back to him. Stiles dropped his eyes to purposefully stare at Derek's sneakers. Derek swallowed the pizza he had in his mouth and gestured with the piece in his hand. “Suck it.”

Stiles' eyes snapped up to Derek's and his face flushed. “W-what?”

“You heard me.” Derek clearly wasn't taking no for an answer, “You caused it, so you suck it.”

Stiles slowly, very slowly, reached up and undid Derek's jeans. He swallowed nervously, his anxiety making him jumpy and a frown had taken up permanent residence on his lips. He had never thought his first sexual experience would be _this_. He whimpered and clamped his eyes shut as he pulled Derek's pants and boxers down far enough that his hard on popped out, springing up to his belly. Derek chewed, eying him patiently. Stiles took a couple of calming breaths and peeked through one eye. Oh god, _oh god_ , ohgodohgodohgodohgod! He slammed it shut again and brought his head forward slightly, the musky scent making him lean back again. He didn't open his eyes, just whined.

“Can't I just give you a handjob instead? I mean, this is kind of g—”

Derek just yanked him forward, bumping his face directly into his cock. “Do it.”

Stiles swallowed back a whimper and reluctantly did as he was told. He knew he was doing a horrible job, but it was mostly in hopes that Derek would just call it off and forget all about it. 'Cause, you know, he could probably suck cock pretty well if he _wanted_ to. But he didn't. After a few minutes of it, Derek sighed and leaned down, speaking into his ear, pizza breath gusting over his face.

“Look, the only way you're going to get any of this pizza is if you suck my dick. So do it right or I'll just piss on whatever I don't eat and then make you eat it.”

Stiles shuddered and nodded, suddenly not as hesitant to give Derek the blowjob he was asking for. Based on the huffing pants and moans that he was drawing out of the older man he was more than earning his pizza too. Stiles wasn't too worried about the finish, because he could just brush his teeth until his gums bled and then swish with alcohol, right? Wrong. Derek pushed Stiles back and shot his load all over his face. The goop slid over his eyelid and down the side of his nose, another stream having landed across his lips. Without thinking he licked at that and then immediately regretted that action. He spit it back out and reached blindly around his room for a loose shirt, a forgotten towel, _anything_. Derek retreated a few steps, then came back, pressing a piece of pizza against Stiles' cum covered lips.

“Eat.”

Stiles whimpered, but obeyed, chewing the bites of pizza with Derek's cum mingling in the taste.


End file.
